Flaming Sweeties CombusaxTeddy
Pups In the future Combusa and and Teddy adopt 8 puppies. Four girls and four boys. Vixiedog owns Tulip Tyler Lolli and Suri. Pipthepuplover owns iceberg John toby tony Info Tulip- Tulip is a sweetie and super nice. She loves to play with all of the pups. When she gets older she wants to be the apprentice of Combusa and earns her badge soon after she decides that. Tyler- Is fun loving and almost always does his homework in the mornings. When he grows up wants to be a construction pup. Lolli-She is willing to help and ends up living on Paw Island and starts a activity center there. Her badge she gets from Ryder but she also gets a pin on her collar from the Cat Patrol. Suri- She is super sensitive because before she was adopted all the pups teased her. She lives at the lookout but works at the activity center with Lolli Tony- Toby- John- Iceberg- she is varry shy and varry sweet to pups and yet playful at times and she has adhd Appearance Tulip-She is a pomerainon and chihuahua mix. She looks like a chihuahua and has the fur of a pomerainionan. Her fur is redd but her tail tip is dark tan.Her eyes are pale orange-pink like the sunset. Tyler-He is a Labrador. He is all black except for a white streak on his mussel. His eyes are brown. Lolli-She is a Cockapoo and Cocker spaniel mix. Her mussel is light tan and she has the fluffy tail of a Cockapoo and has the markings of a cocker spaniel.Her eyes are green and surrounded by light blue. Suri-She is a golden retriever and is always wearing her golden necklace. Her paws in the sun look like gold and she has the power to make any cloudy day sunny.Her eyes are lemon yellow. Iceberg- she is a all white wolf but she is blind John-He is a all black husky with green eyes Toby-He is a blue nosed pit with brown eyes Tony- He is a pug with Brown and blue eyes Jobs Tulip- She decides to be Combusa's apprentice and her badge has a unlit candle on it. Tyler- He wants to be the construction pup when he grows up and his badge shows a few small pebbles and a big bolder. Lolli and Suri- They both work at the activity center Lolli started and both of their badges have a stack of blocks and a ball. They both get pins from the cat patrol later on. Iceberg- she is a painting pup Crushes Tulip is still looking for her crush so if you have any that you think she might like please feel free to tell me. Tyler has a crush on Kanini. Lolli has a crush on Wave. Suri is open for a crush. Iceberg not yet Tony and toby dont what crushies John not yet Catchphrase(s) Tulip~ Lets heat up this rescue I'll shed some light on this situation Fire fire burning bright lets light this candle Tyler~ I can dig you out some help No need to worry. I can move this boulder Thats a boulder of a Problem Rocks pebbles and boulders I can move Lolli and Suri~ we are ready for an active problem Lets get ready for an activity We have crayons and paper. Who wants it? Lets go and have fun! Iceberg- this painting pup is on the ruff Trivia -Suri learns about her powers shortly after she opens her eyes to her new life at the lookout. The day Combusa and Teddy adopted her started out rainy but when they started home the sun came out. -WhenTyler forgot his homework three times Bluebell grounded him and gave him extra homework -Tyler and Kanini have pups on Paw Island. - -